


My Favorite Instagram Accounts …

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, mentions of other Glee characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 12.	My Favorite Instagram Accounts …
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Kudos: 20





	My Favorite Instagram Accounts …

Isabelle introduces Kurt to several fashion and photographer Instagram accounts which Kurt follows with devotion.

Sam had him follow some sort of Instagram which posted photos of country living that were edited to have country song lyrics attached to them…yeah. Kurt complained once and Sam said he was just abysmal at even general knowledge of one whole type of music and this should correct that a bit. (Ok, Sam told him he sucked when it came to country music trivia and he needed to fix it.) Kurt kept following, even after Sam became Blaine’s BFF.

His dad asked if there were Instagrams that were for cool vehicles at about the time same time, since Kurt had gone into the hallowed boys only TV watching man cave living room make over to berate Sam for making him follow the country Instagram. (Some of those damn lyrics were intriguing and then he had to go look up the rest of the song and listen to it and then they got stuck in his head!) Kurt never removed his following status from the daily classic cars or the Bike of the week or even the one he liked to call trucks r us. The inclusion he felt with his dad and Sam and even Finn at the time was too powerful to mess with. And frankly he likes the images.

For Rachel and Santana he follows various actors and actresses and a blogger or two.

Kurt’s own choices involve a fat cat with more personality than his ex to whom he lost Sam in the split, a dog with a whole lot of sass, and a mom who reminds him of his own and who posts pictures of her kids in costume and having tea parties and reading and acting and…and when he asked if she minded if he followed her, even though she didn’t know him, because she reminded him so much of his mom and how things were before she died, the lady called him sweetie and welcomed him. She even asked for his email and sends craft ideas and extras sometimes and asks about things he remembered most. At Christmas he wrote to her about making a Jingle Bell Garland for their Christmas tree the year before his mom died, with jingle bells tied on a rope and scraps of fabric just knotted between. He cried when she posted the jingle and rag garland she had made with her kids and how she and the kids had had so much fun, especially tying the scraps and remembering where they had been from. He found Instagram in High school when searching for apps for his new iPhone to distract him when things were horrid, but not horrid enough to complain about anymore and his dad was still so ill. He found the lady’s Instagram the summer before his senior year. It is still his favorite Instagram account.


End file.
